In today's computing environment, a user may employ a variety of computing devices. For example, one user may use a desktop personal computer (PC) at a fixed work place, at home, or the like, while another user may use a mobile computing device, such as a cellular telephone, a palm-size PC, or perhaps even a personal data assistant (PDA). Moreover, users may employ a PC one moment and their mobile computing device at some other moment.
Users may further employ a variety of communication modes. For example, users may communicate using email messages, audio messages, Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP), Short Message Services (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM), or the like. While some of these communication modes provide a history of a conversation between participants, this may not allows be the case. For example, when the user employs their mobile computing device to participate in an SMS conversation, a history of the conversation may not be available to the user, either on the mobile computing device, or another of their computing devices. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.